


Doctor Who: Jack's vision of the future

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Family, Humor, Joyful, Ninerose - Freeform, One Shot, TenRose - Freeform, very small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: The Doctor is happy to finally become a father. But what would a day like that be without the sayings of a certain Jack Harkness?





	Doctor Who: Jack's vision of the future

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I could not decide whether Nine is the father or Ten, which is why I have both pairs indicated. Since I'm a Nine/Rose, as well as Ten/Rose - Shipper, both would fit.
> 
> Fantastic and Allons-y.

Doctor Who © by BBC.

Doctor Who: Jack's vision of the future (or how to upset one of his best friends.)

„Jack!“, He shouted as he finally came around the corner, „it's great that you're finally here. I became a father just now! Do you hear? I have a healthy daughter. Rose and me, we got a little girl! Is not that great?“

„Of course it is“, Jack grinned broadly, „hopefully one day will look as hot as Rose's today.“

„Jack!!!!“

The end.


End file.
